Recently, a face recognition system is applied to a scene where an identity authentication is required, such as a security field, a financial field and the like, more and more, for example, in order to open a bank account remotely, enter an entrance guard system, authenticate transactions and operations remotely, etc. In these application fields with a high security level, an object to be authenticated should be authenticated as a legal liveness at first, besides ensuring a degree of similarity for the face of the object to be authenticated and a base stored in a database. That is to say, the face recognition system is required to resist attacks made by any attackers by means of photos, videos, 3D face models or masks.
There is no well-accepted and mature solutions for a liveness authentication in the current technical products in the market, and the exiting solutions have to be dependent on specified hardware device (such as an infrared camera or a depth camera), or only can resist the simple attacks made by means of still photos.
Therefore, there is a need for a face recognition manner which is not only independent of the specified hardware device but also can resist the attacks made by the attackers by means of various manners, such as photos, videos, 3D face models or masks.